


Tummy Hurts

by Dark_and_night



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Your stomach hurts and Jason tries to make it better
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Tummy Hurts

For no reason you could think of, your stomach had been hurting since you woke up. You squeezed your eyes shut, lying down on your side in fetal position. You were as irritated as you were hurting. It sucked to be sick for no reason.

Jason sat on the bed behind you, one hand on your stomach. He moved his hand in small, circular motions. Though he didn’t emit body heat, it was still comforting in the motion of it. 

He had been hovering over you since you told him your stomach hurt. You smiled to yourself when you realized that to Jason, even a tiny stomachache was the end of the world when it came to you. He had made tea (somehow catching his hand on fire in the process) and had his hands on your tummy ever since (after the fire was put out).

“I love you, Jason.” You mumbled, your stomach gurgling unpleasantly.

He flinched at the sound, rubbing harder. You tried not to laugh at his thought process, instead turning back to him and giving him a smile.

“Don’t worry, it isn’t that bad.” You reached up, brushing your fingers over his mask. “I’ll be okay.”

Even though you couldn’t see his expression, you could tell he was still worried. He let up on his rubbing, instead resting his hand on your hip as he slid down, lying behind you and pulling you to his chest.

“I’ll try to get better as fast as I can.” You mumbled, enjoying the feeling of him against you. “That way, you won’t sorry anymore.”

Jason gently pressed his mask against the back of your head in his version of a kiss as you closed your eyes, trying to ignore the pain in your stomach and take a nap.


End file.
